video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Happy
|re-release date = |running time = 81 minutes |catalogue number = VC3020 CC7039 |rating = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club}}The Marx Brothers: Love Happy is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd on 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 6th April 1992. Description Cast * Harpo Marx as Harpo * Chico Marx as Faustino the Great * Groucho Marx as Detective Sam Grunion * Vera-Ellen as Maggie Phillips * Ilona Massey as Madame Egelichi * Marion Hutton as Bunny Dolan * Paul Valentine as Mike Johnson * Raymond Burr as Alphonse Zoto * Bruce Gordon as Hannibal Zoto * Melville Cooper as Lefty Throckmorton * Leon Belasco as Mr. Lyons * Marilyn Monroe as Grunion's Client * Eric Blore as Mackinaw Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) (with no trailer) * Warning Screen (1985-1986) * Start of Love Happy (1949) Closing (Original 1985 release) (with no trailer) * End of Love Happy (1949) * The End * Closing Credits Film Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Start of Love Happy (1949) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of Love Happy (1949) * The End * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1992 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of Love Happy (1949) Closing (1992 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Love Happy (1949) * The End * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Marx-Brothers-Love-Happy-Vhs-Rare1985-_57.jpg|Back cover Marx-Brothers-Love-Happy-Vhs-Rare1985-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Love Happy (UK VHS 1985).png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:United Artists Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Republic Pictures Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Cinema Club Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases